Love Lust Animal instinct
by kyothu1991
Summary: KakaSasu T I told you to go home, you didn't listen to me. Again. Last chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1

Pairings: KakaSasu.

Raiting: MA

Disclaimer: No own , no sue.

Sum: I told you to go home, you didn't listen to me. Again.

A/N:Based on Go home of Imlikat. Thanks you so much for allowed me to used your plot line. This fic is the gift for her.

Nhung Nguyen wrote:

I want to ask for you permission to translate and rewrite into Vietnamese one of your fiction about Kakashi and Sasuke, named Go home. I means I wanted to borrow your plot line. I will write that based on Go Home fic of Imlikat. Cause I really like that plot line so I asked first. Is that clear? I'll write it in English first and write again in VietNamese

em w wrote:

Okay, I understand now. I do tend to write pretty graphic sx scenes XD Yeah, that's fine, no problem!

imli

**Animal instinct**  
1...Lived..  
Do you love him?..Breath..Lust

I tried so hard to sleep, dmn it. Why? I just went home from an exhausted mission. All I could do is took a shot shower and went straight to bed but it seemed like there was no way in hell I could at least rest in peace. I knew who outside the door right now, the only one would come at this hour and knocked slightly with that kind of charka could only be him.

I promised to myself last time that if he came again, I just ignored and everything will be fine. He said he won't come back, but should I remind myself that never believe in him again?

Am I wrong when I placed my trust in him?

Am I wrong when I placed my trust in myself?

His charka still outside the door, he won't just walk away like a part of me hoped so.  
He waited patiently, not even cared to knock again. He knew so well my weakness.

Am I insane when I didn't want him freezing to death?

Last time he just waited out there, silently, patiently. Did he want to test my support? Did he want to test me? He didn't learn from the last lesson, did he?.Do you love him?.Why? Why are you so stubborn??? Don't you understand??? You are a genius, aren't you?  
I could feel his breath through the air, outside the door. I could smell his fresh, boyish, clean and sweet smell of his tanned, smooth skins. I could hear his signed, small signed but so strong, strong enough to hold my last exertion and dragged it out my my body.

He murmured my name long under his breath; my name came out from that imagined pink smaller lip slipped in to the room, pushed me to the door..What have you done to me? .I failed again; just one word and he definitely defeated me. Learned from the last lesson, I put my shirt back on and walked slowly to the door. My heart throbbed when his smell followed the wind unwelcome dancing around my noise, sank slowly into my abdomen.

The door cracked a little bit enough for me to see him.  
He looked complete tired, paled as a ghost since the last time I saw him. dmn it, did you try to kill yourself and my heart??? A heavy feeling screamed for attention felt deeper, deeper and deeper into my used empty mind. I wanted to kick it out off my head, kicked that god darn reason to his home but my body refused. Its shouted, squeaked for its wished, it needed.

He reached his hand as fast as he could to the door; his cold hand was barely just inch from my burning hand. I refused to look down. I didn't think I can stand up against this reason any longer when his cold shaken full of emotion unlike himself voice rang through my mind, vibrated every cells of my body.

-Why were you evades?

His hand didn't leave the door, it went closer and his little finger touches my hand.

I can't hold myself. I just can't stop it even I want to. I am not strong for this tonight. Especial with him.

-I didn't need to evade from anyone.-I didn't think this was my voice.

-So explain to me, it been 3 months since the last time you trained with us, sensei.- He smirked.

-You have no right to asked me, Sasuke. Why are you here?- Something burning like hell dancing, jumping like a fire on my lower stomach, did I just bite my lip?

-I can't sleep.- Those similar words sent shivered through my skins, carved an ache drowning my intellect.

-I told you not to come back, you said you won't. Don't you remember the last time?  
I shook my mind, dmn it, all those pictures, all those sound, all those feeling came back again at the same time like flood.

He answered by breaking our distance by a suddenly grabbed my shirt. I shouldn't wear shirt tonight. I lost my gravity, I felt wide open and hollow throughout when he pulled my face closed to his, our lips sealed together, my hands betrayed me. Where is my mind when I needed it?

You will regret about tonight, Sasuke. I can't stop it anymore. .  
Lust is something that sometimes control over Love..END 1.

P/s: This will be a long fic if you wouldn't mind. I not forget about Tái ngộ ở Milan. This fic only have 4 chapters, after English will be VietNamese, so if you couldn't read this, its fine.


	2. Chapter 2

Animal Instinct. 

Author: Kyothu

Pairings: KakaSasu.[[Không nhìn nhầm đâu ạ

Raiting: MA[[càng không nhìn nhầm

Disclaimer: No own , no sue.

Sum: I told you to go home, you didn't listen to me. Again.

A/N:Based on Go home of Imlikat. Thanks you so much for allowed me to used your plot line. This fic is the gift for her.  
Animal instinct  
2...Lived..  
Do you love him?..Breath..Love...?

I wanted to take his mask off, I hated this thin barrier. Hell, every moved of his smooth hands to my burning skins, every contact his roughly lip against mine, every sound came out from that paled throat sent a black desired to my mind, wrapped my intellect and woke up a wild predator in that body.

The predator scratched my heart apart, it screamed for freedom. I pulled him closer into the room and closed the door before he could react but he gave in and let me do what ever I want. His eyes looked really tired, weary but full of hungers, exactly like half of him want to bury on my chest, another part just wanted to die already.

He started to kiss me back; his tongue couldn't go deeper because of that stupid mask. I could see the angry lust thick gazed of him staring at my lip like a delicious. His warm big hands held tightly on my slender slim back, and start to stroke slowly, gently, it moving down.

Kuso!

Why am I come here tonight?

He lift me up so easy and lead to the coach, it nearer than the bed anyway.  
The room was in deep, breathless silence and it went hotter, flamer as time flew by.  
I could barely say anything, every involuntary touch of him made me sweat, speechless. Nothing on my body listened to me.

His urgently gasped blew into my ear, long and low sent shivered to my hipbone. My heart started to beat loud and clear but at the same rhymes with his fast and furious moved. He broke the kisses; I reached my hand to his mask and took it off slowly.

He stopped my hands when the mask went under his nose..Lust is something that sometimes they called animal instinct..My eyes opened in shock, I … Could feel it… Hard …

What the hell am I doing here?

-Now …you understand why I told you to go home?- Like he tried to gather his breath, and his human form. Sasuke, please, I'm a disgusted person.

I nodded, eyes focus on him and he started to get out my body, his eyes are full of hurt, of panic, of hologram … I stopped him in surprise, my body acted before I think.

-I don't know why am here… Especially, after last time…- I just don't know what the hell is this stupid, foolish, useless feeling is?

-Why? Why don't you just follow the rules one time, just do what I told you to one time? Just go home!!!- His voice was shaking; I could feel his blood boil. 

Sasuke, you don't know what you lead yourself into; just get away before it too late.

I could see his eyes change, the wild flame returned again, without alert, without word.

-I can't stop myself, I can't stop this beep feeling toward you, beep, next to you I can sleep well after all those beep years!!! –That angry feeling rise up to my throat pushed me away my sane mind. This fucking feeling that forced me comes to you which allowed you what ever you want to me..Do you love him?.  
He clashed his starving mouth to mine, without warning, my mask was pull down. The world was spinning around, it gone white; fall free with just one kiss.

You awaken my animal instinct with just one soft kiss, what are you?

-I can't… hold anymore, this happened is all your faults- I wanted to stop him, I wanted to kill myself.

But helplessly, nothing can stop this wild meat eating animal comes to his prey anymore, especially that the prey voluntary jumped into his hunger mouth..Do you love him?

No, it just purely Lust….…Liar…

Love is something that sometimes keeps everything under control, even lust.

…I can't control myself but he can control me…

END 2.  
TBC. 


	3. Chapter 3

It took like forever since the last time I updated on this site. I just out of hospital and many damn things happened, I have to say sorry to you, this chapter have many errors + grammar .".

Disclaimer: no own, no sue.

A/N: short and .

.

Chap 4. Love lust AM .

It still playing in my head, even now or then. No matter where and when, the way you screamed my name, the feeling of your little pale hands dug behind my shoulder still surrounding me, stalked my body. I tried, go to hell, Uchiha, the darkness inside you or the oh so tight caved, the wet of your tongue, your small sexy body drove me crazy, everything made me want you more. That raven whore no where compared to you, heck, he did not make me scream. No, I am not... I came but the only one I could think about when I pounded in him mecrcilessly is you. The deep wood eyes turned into midnight sky, the red long hair turned into a long silky raven river and Shusuke turned into Sasuke, but I couldn't feel it. The burning, the flame, the beast,the animal instinct, the lust and deepest inside, there is something both of us denied. Never in my life, I could feel the freedom like that night, no more guilty when I broke you apart. For a second I could forget about my sins, about him, Rin's eyes, everything and fell into nothingness when I fulled you with my desire.

Shusuke, Suke, Genma, two weeks, half of the village and everytime I tried, you, Uchiha Sasuke, you haunted me, none of them looks like you. I can't stop my need, but fuck it, I only want you.

Inai and countlessly black hair, black eyes.

Is it just me, or my taste gone completely insane?

This is not enough, I can't fucking live without think about you for a second, I can't stop hearing your childish voice, bloody hell. You are living in my house, sleeping in my bed, bathing in my bath, breathing in my lung and now because of you that I became impotent.

You will pay, my student.Just after this mission.

-  
Long mission ae? The hokage said so, how many missions do you have in three weeks straight anyway?

Liar!You stormed out of the window three weeks ago, since then, you are no where to be seen. You evaded me.I knew you only think that I lust after you, that I needed a warm body to keep me sane and no more nightmare, no, you are wrong. I hate you, I hate you so much that I can't stop holding your shirt to find your scent. I hate you because you left me alone here, without saying why, you never come back, it been two weeks already. Team 7 have nothing to do, I kept on training with Dobe. I don't wantt to stuck here, I want to become stronger to kill him, if I stay here I wouldn't make it come true.

Don't you understand? I hate you because of you everything became meaningless without you. Don't you know? No, you don't. Only you can make this desire come true, only you ould make me feel enough. I addicted to you. Like I was drunk, possibly, over the lust, it something I know you don't need, something will make you feel weaker, it already became my weakness. I don't care of you became my weakness because you are strong, you can protect yourself. What I care is the power you have over me and the ways I could control you, that night. I drunk only for you. I prayed every nights since then that you would come back, feel me, touch me, hear me.

Three weeks I haven't seen you. I knows you did most of the guys in Konoha since then, you didn't need me anymore, you never wanted me in the first place.

Inai talked to me me, not long after you go, that you love somebody. Genma talked to me, not long before you returned, that I know who it is.

That night make your smile live forever and made me understand.

.

"Just go home, Sasuke, I m not stronge enough for this tonight...

Now you understand why I told you to go home?"

You know, you are my home.

-  
'Here lays the hero of Konoha.  
Kakasi Hatake.'

. 


	4. Chapter 4

It took like forever since the last time I updated on this site. I just out of hospital and many damn things happened, I have to say sorry to you, this chapter have many errors + grammar .".

Disclaimer: no own, no sue.

A/N: short and .

.

Chap 4. Love lust AM .

It still playing in my head, even now or then. No matter where and when, the way you screamed my name, the feeling of your little pale hands dug behind my shoulder still surrounding me, stalked my body. I tried, go to hell, Uchiha, the darkness inside you or the oh so tight caved, the wet of your tongue, your small sexy body drove me crazy, everything made me want you more. That raven whore no where compared to you, heck, he did not make me scream. No, I am not... I came but the only one I could think about when I pounded in him mecrcilessly is you. The deep wood eyes turned into midnight sky, the red long hair turned into a long silky raven river and Shusuke turned into Sasuke, but I couldn't feel it. The burning, the flame, the beast,the animal instinct, the lust and deepest inside, there is something both of us denied. Never in my life, I could feel the freedom like that night, no more guilty when I broke you apart. For a second I could forget about my sins, about him, Rin's eyes, everything and fell into nothingness when I fulled you with my desire.

Shusuke, Suke, Genma, two weeks, half of the village and everytime I tried, you, Uchiha Sasuke, you haunted me, none of them looks like you. I can't stop my need, but fuck it, I only want you.

Inai and countlessly black hair, black eyes.

Is it just me, or my taste gone completely insane?

This is not enough, I can't fucking live without think about you for a second, I can't stop hearing your childish voice, bloody hell. You are living in my house, sleeping in my bed, bathing in my bath, breathing in my lung and now because of you that I became impotent.

You will pay, my student.Just after this mission.

.

Long mission ae? The hokage said so, how many missions do you have in three weeks straight anyway?

Liar!You stormed out of the window three weeks ago, since then, you are no where to be seen. You evaded me.I knew you only think that I lust after you, that I needed a warm body to keep me sane and no more nightmare, no, you are wrong. I hate you, I hate you so much that I can't stop holding your shirt to find your scent. I hate you because you left me alone here, without saying why, you never come back, it been two weeks already. Team 7 have nothing to do, I kept on training with Dobe. I don't wantt to stuck here, I want to become stronger to kill him, if I stay here I wouldn't make it come true.

Don't you understand? I hate you because of you everything became meaningless without you. Don't you know? No, you don't. Only you can make this desire come true, only you ould make me feel enough. I addicted to you. Like I was drunk, possibly, over the lust, it something I know you don't need, something will make you feel weaker, it already became my weakness. I don't care of you became my weakness because you are strong, you can protect yourself. What I care is the power you have over me and the ways I could control you, that night. I drunk only for you. I prayed every nights since then that you would come back, feel me, touch me, hear me.

Three weeks I haven't seen you. I knows you did most of the guys in Konoha since then, you didn't need me anymore, you never wanted me in the first place.

Inai talked to me me, not long after you go, that you love somebody. Genma talked to me, not long before you returned, that I know who it is.

That night make your smile live forever and made me understand.

.

"Just go home, Sasuke, I m not stronge enough for this tonight...

Now you understand why I told you to go home?"

You know, you are my home.

'Here lays the hero of Konoha.  
Kakasi Hatake.'

. 


End file.
